


Christmas Destiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, okay kevin is just mentioned whatever, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Cas a pretty awesome Christmas present and a kiss ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. Super cheesy. Wrote it in November to get in the spirit. This was the first Destiel I ever wrote ever. Hope you like it!

Dean picked up the last present, one from him to Cas. It was a medium-sized box, wrapped with snowman wrapping paper that he found in Sam's room.

"Here Cas," Dean said as he handed the package to his ex-angel friend with a smile. "This one's from me."

Castiel got the package from Dean and carefully took off the ribbon. He was always gentle like that. It was something Dean liked about him. In a completely platonic way, of course. After had taken off the paper, the angel lifted the lid off the box. He looked down at the present. A small smile crept over his face. He looked up at Dean and Dean gave him a little half smile.

"Where did you find this?" Cas asked, beaming.

Dean shrugged. "Goodwill. I think it's yours though."

Castiel took the present out of the box. It was a tan mass of fabric- his trench coat.

Sam laughed and said, "Put it on Cas."

Cas positioned the coat over his ugly Christmas sweater and turned to show the boys.

"Oh, yeah," Dean chuckled. "It's yours. The Holy Tax Accountant look is coming back together."

Cas smiled, taking off the coat and folding it delicately.

"Thank you, Dean. This is quite...special to me."  
“That’s what I’m here for, Cas.”  
They ended up doing the thing where they stare at each other until Sam clears his throat awkwardly. Dean stood up and rubbed his hands on his pants.

"I'm, uh...I'm gonna go get another beer,” Dean said, at the same time Castiel announced he needed to use the bathroom.

They both began to walk to the hallway when, as fate would have it, they were underneath the archway at the same time.

"Guys!" Sam called. Cas and Dean both turned around to face Sam, giving Dean their best bitchfaces. "Look up," Sam said.

The men looked up, staring at the mistletoe that hung above their heads.

"You know what that means," Sam pushed.

Dean and Cas looked at each other, and just as Dean leaned forward, he heard Sam mutter, "Kevin owes me ten bucks."

Dean kissed his angel. And the fact that the angel kissed back made it the best Christmas ever.


End file.
